Unexpected Failure
by Nations-Around-The-World2201
Summary: What happens when a playboy meets a homeless teen with a cocky attitude? Possible love interest or just a new play toy?


**This is actually a Roleplay between myself and a friend. My character is Inti and hers is James. This is also a yaoi ff. Hope you enjoy. :D**

James looked at his old home, or his current home, and looked around, wondering when he had gotten outside of it.

Inti sighed. He was walking once more down the nearly empty streets, starving as usual. He walked into a small shop.. Inti looked around, picking random things and stuffing them into his bag. They wouldn't miss any of it.."

James walked into his room, grabbing his keys and his smokes. As he left the room he bumped into Shaine, who caught him laughing. "Jesus James, what are you in such a rush for?"

"I'm bored. Want to go find someone to keep me occupied?" He asked, lighting up. Shaine shook his head.

" Tempting, but I'll pass. I have three magazines up my ass about photos I have yet to upload. "

"Fine. I'll be back later tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Bring back hair dye! I'm feeling mahogany."

James laughed.

"You will be feeling the breeze against your scalp if you keep dying it."

"Yeah right. Go before I kick you."

Shaine went into the computer room, shutting the door as James headed downstairs to the garage. It seemed like Jacen was out again.

Inti yawned boredly. The shop keeper was looking at him. Frankly it was bothering him greatly. He paused as the keeper started talking to him. He let out a small yelp and ran out the shop doors.

James had called on one of his old flames, and was walking to his house in a slow manner. He had a lot of flames, and all of them had quickly lost his interest, though they all wanted another opportunity in his bed. It was annoying to have random guys come up to him on the streets, but he didn't stop it. He was a trophy. Valedictorian, star quarterback, threw the best parties, though unattainable by any of the female persuasion. Taking a deep drag of his cigarette he was taken from his thoughts as something ran into him, throwing him off balance.

Inti let out a slight yelp, having ran into someone who had been in his pathway. He looked at the other, his unnaturally bright red hair, hiding his equally bright aqua colored eyes. "Err...sorry..." He scrambled up and took off running again.

James looked after the running kid, interest piqued anew. Brushing himself off, he filed the looks away to find him at a later date, and continued on to his companions house.

Inti let out a soft sigh. Thankfully the guy hadn't chased him down. He groaned. Dammit, he had left something in the shop. He turned around and walked back to the shop. As he walked he spotted the male he had ran into. He held his head down, avoiding the male's gaze.

James looked up as a head of red hair came into his view again. He moved from the blonde he had against the wall, watching the redhead move. The blonde opened his eyes, looking at James with a confused expression.

"J-James?"

"Hush. " He said simply, eyes on the other male.

Inti quickly brushed past the male, sighing softly. At least the male was a bit preoccupied to stop him. He ran into the store and came back out. He walked by the other, hoping he was still too preoccupied to stop him.

James looked at him.

"Hey...Can I talk to you?"

"James." The blonde protested.

"Just a moment."

Inti stopped. He looked at the other with wide eyes. "Y..yes?"

James smiled, standing to look at him.

"Would you be interested in spending the evening with me? I have seen you run by a few times, albeit with shyness. I would like to treat you to a fun evening."

The blonde glared, not happy, but knowing James enough.

Inti looked at him. "Seems you have some company already, pretty boy. Play with him. I'm not interested." He turned and started walking back to his hideout.

James smiled, reaching out to take hold of the smaller males wrist.

"Oh come now, there is always room for one more in my attentions."

Inti grunted and shoved his hands off. "No, Thank you! I'm not a fucking toy! I don't do one night stands!" He snapped.

James chuckled.

"I did not offer one night. I am offering to go for two, or even three."

The blonde made a sound, walking away. James did not look up, eyes still on the redhead.

Inti snorted. "Like I said, I'm not a fuck toy. Because if I gave you your way, that's what you treat me like. I'm not stupid. I may live on the streets but I sure as hell ain't stupid."

He made a face looking at him.

"Oh your words wound me to the quick. I have nothing but noble intentions for the evening. Give me an opportunity to make a better impression? "

Inti stood there, looking at him. "We'll see...You better keep your hands off though.."

"Aww." James smiled.

"One thing first, so as to not worry my brothers."

He leaned in, placing his lips on Inti's neck.

"My scent needs to be on you."

"You just wanted an excuse to do that." He muttered under his breath.

"Sure... I am not making one to do this."

He bit down.

Inti growled and shoved him off. That was one thing the redhead couldn't resist. Being bitten. He shot a look at the male. "I said hands off."

"That wasn't my hands."

He said, smiling softly.

"Now, walk with me? I think we could start with dinner, of your choice of course, then we can see if I warrant time with the fiery redhead."

Inti snorted. "Yea I'll walk with you." He made a face as his stomach growled. "Damn.." He murmured.

"Come on, I give you my word I will not do anything unsavory without your permission."

He started walking.

"Besides, I'm sure you would like dinner."

Inti rolled his eyes. "Considering I don't hardly get anything to eat, food right now would be great...Somehow I have a feeling you sure as hell will try seducing me."

"I will try."

He said, smiling.

"However, I will not do anything you would want to kill me for."

Inti rolled his eyes again. "Yea...Do whatever you want to try. It won't work. And I'm not one for killing anyone for anything."

"Great. " He scooped up the other, holding him in his arms.

"Using my hands."

Inti let out a squeal of surprise, clinging to the male ."Hey!" He sighed. "Fine seeing as you'll probably use your hands anyway, the hands off rule is off." He muttered.

"Sorry, In the end, I am physical. "

He ran a hand along the others back, holding him.

"Would you mind telling me your name?"

Inti shivered. "Inti..." He looked up at him.

James smiled, feeling Inti shiver.

"I'm James."

"I don't see why you care what my name is. You'll just get rid of me once you're done."

James sighed.

"I wonder myself. In all honesty, I do not even know the name of the guy I was with."

He smiled a bit, setting him down.

"What do you want to eat?"

Inti pointed at him. "See! You throw everyone of them away once you're done. Uncaring of their feelings. I wouldn't be any different." He paused. "Hm...something Italian..."

"Not even. He is annoying and clingy. But I did not feel like driving, and it was a short walk. However, Italian would require we stop to get my car."

He said looking at him.

"I already intend to keep you longer than anyone else. I want to meet the sweetheart behind the attitude."

Inti snorted. "A few days more doesn't count."

James looked at him, taking his hand to guide him to a gated driveway.

"I think you are not as upset...besides, no matter how long I do spend with you, you will live as well as I do...tell me about yourself."

He crossed his arms. "I'm homeless. I ran away from home. I have two twins. I'm the youngest of triplets. I don't like being even thought of as a play toy. You thinking you'll have me as a toy does not appeal to me at all. Buttering me up isn't gona help, and you having me live like you won't last now will it? Just until you're done with me. "

James opened the door

"Inti, I think I like you more already. Come on."

Inti rolled his eyes, walking in. He looked around. "Still nothing more then your would be sex toy." He murmured. "Nice place..."

"Thank you. It is My brother Jacen's home. Him, Shaine, and myself live here." He said, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"If you want, you can look around before we head out again, I just want to go grab my wallet from my bedroom."

He headed up the stairwell.

"Just do not go downstairs. Off limits you understand."

"Mhmm..."He looked around. "Yea sure..."

He knocked on the door to the computer room, pushing it open.

"Why even knock?"

"To let you know I was entering brother."

"Well I thought you were going to find a fuck buddy for the evening."

"I was, but I found someone who made me change my plans. I am taking the car, then I will be bringing someone home...perhaps three someone's. Do make sure the doors downstairs are locked tight."

"Yeah yeah...you are as bad as Jacen."

"No, but you always forget to, and I did have to kill the last one of my friends who went down there by mistake."

"Fine. I will. Now let me finish my work before my editors kill me."

James laughed.

"That's what happens when you procrastinate. Later."

He left, grabbing his wallet from his side table.

Inti yawned boredly. He had to admit he liked the place. At the moment he was sitting in kitchen, looking out the window.

James walked down the stairs, smiling.

"Oh Inti! Found my wallet, you ready to go?"

Inti walked out of the kitchen. He went to the door, his hips swaying a bit. "Yep.."

James rubbed his eyes, trying to focus.

"Alright. This way."

He walked towards the garage door.

Inti looked at him. "What's the matter?" He asked curiously.

"You distract me."

He said, smiling.

Inti smiled slyly. "Oh really? So tell me...how long do you plan on keeping me around?" He asked musingly.

"So far, seven months."

He said, smirking.

"Now, would you tell me where you are living, as well as the twins you mentioned previously?"

"My twins live at home. I live...nowhere...I'm a runaway. 7 Months...hmm? Interesting..."

"Hmmmm They do not live with you. "

He said, opening the door and turning the light.

"That is a shame. I suppose telling Shaine to put in kid beds will be a waste of money."

His eyebrow arched. "I'm not a kid."

"Not for you. You told me you had twins. "

He said, somewhat puzzled as he unlocked his car doors.

Inti paused before laughing faintly. "I'm the youngest of triplets, I have twin brothers. I don't have kids. I am completely untouched."

"Oh. Sorry."

He said, smiling sheepishly.

"You had said I am the youngest of triplets, then something about twins. I got confused."

He got into the drivers seat.

"Come along."

Inti looked at him. "It's alright.." He slid in the front with him.

He turned on the car, turning down the radio.

"Sorry again. I am kind of slow."

Inti snorted. "Stop saying sorry."

He chuckled, pressing a button on the dashboard to get the garage door to open, speeding out.

Inti closed his eyes. He hummed softly as the other drove. Without paying attention, he started singing.

James glanced at him, focusing on the road with a different sense than sight as he watched Inti.

Inti opened his eyes. He looked outside.

James returned his gaze to the road.

"You have a beautiful voice."

Inti blushed. "Th...Thank you..."

"You are very welcome. I thank you for singing. It sounds like a sirens song."

He said, turning into a plaza.

Inti closed his eyes again. "One of my brothers once said something about sounding like an angel.." He murmured embarrassed.

"That does not do you justice."

He said, parking and getting out, going to open the door for Inti.

Inti slid out of the car, tripping as he did. He let out a slight squeak. "Shit!"

James caught him, holding him close.

"Are you alright?"

Inti looked up at him, faintly blushing. "Yea...You have beautiful eyes..."He muttered, speaking out loud without meaning to.

James looked at him, still holding him close.

"Inti..."

His voice was soft as he leaned in, kissing him chastely before letting Inti go.

Inti blushed, kissing back. He squeaked, realizing what he was doing, he pulled back. He looked away, biting his lip.

James smiled slightly, dazed.

"Wow...distracting. Now, how's about Italian..."

Inti nodded slightly. "Yea..." He bit his lip, his belly fluttering slightly.

James shook his head again, chuckling.

"Wow." He started walking, turning enough to lock his car.

Inti looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

He smiled, continuing to walk.

**So that was the first part..I will post up the next if anyone likes this.**


End file.
